


Exiles

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Control, Corruption, Domestic Fluff, Exile, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Gay Togami Byakuya, Guns, M/M, Making Love, Minor Character Death, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya-centric, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sneaking Around, True Love, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: He was living a lie. A bad one at that. The Future Foundation had taken them in, forgiven him for his choices - opting not to punish him for Jabberwock island. The symbol of hope must shine bright, and what better way to inspire the recovering fractured land was with a romantic little tale. The Ultimate Hope and his female companion in the battle, united as one. A unit, a couple shining and leading the way to a better future. That’s what’s the people wanted... so that’s what they must see. Or else... the threat hung heavy over his head like the sword of Damocles.Makoto is forced to pretend to be with Kyoko publicly as penance for his actions while Byakuya is sent into exile to keep them from being together.But nothing will keep them apart.Sacrifices must be made.Leoguns Naegami Week Day 4/7 Happy New Year!Fake Dating Naegiri! Kyoko & Makoto are best friends only!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Exiles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 4 of my Naegami week! 
> 
> Today we have a break from the fluff for a slightly and more action packed oneshot!  
> Todays prompts are Fake Dating and Sacrifice.
> 
> Warning going in for minor character death, use of a gun, and non explicit sex (but still on the mature side)
> 
> Based around the Future Foundation controlling and Manipulating Makoto to play their own narratives and trying to get rid of Byakuya. Kyoko is pretty done with it all too but as Makoto's best friend she supports him as best as she can!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

His lip was bleeding from the amount he had chewed it, nails bitten down to the quick. The dull ache of the pain contrasting only to the anxiety coiling in his stomach, the pounding of his poor fragile heart.

Trying to breathe deep he adjusted his tie and turned to the window, attempting to distract his mind in a futile gesture.

In his minds eye he could still see so clearly.. that killer smile, flashes of bright blue and the feeling of warmth, of another’s body on his. He remembered strong hands and secret words in his ear, the safety, the happiness...

It had all been gone for so long, yet the memories were as sharp as if they occurred yesterday. But then again they were all that he had, those memories. He had replayed them over and over in his mind in a never ending loop. They stopped him from going crazy, from forgetting who he really was...

He was living a lie. A bad one at that. The Future Foundation had taken them in, forgiven him for his choices - opting not to punish him for Jabberwock island. The symbol of hope must shine bright, and what better way to inspire the recovering fractured land was with a romantic little tale. The Ultimate hope and his female companion in the battle, united as one. A unit, a couple shining and leading the way to a better future. That’s what’s the people wanted... so that’s what they must see. Or else... the threat hung heavy over his head like the sword of Damocles.

Outside him and Kyoko smiled and held hands, pretending to the world they were In love and that true love would outshine despair. Behind closed doors Kyoko would sigh and shake her head before returning to her own room. The lie getting to her almost as much as it got to Makoto.

One night he couldn’t help it anymore, in a fit of anger and frustration he had slipped from his room and into the arms of comfort. He had been welcomed so eagerly he almost forgot the constant threat held over them. He had been stupid to. Whilst he was in the arms of the person he really loved, the future foundation had watched him sneak there through the security cameras.

That had been the last night he ever spent with his love. That last night of needy kisses, urgent hands and whimpers of pleasure had to carry him through the rest of his life it seemed. For come the morning he has been summoned to a meeting where he had been stared at in disgust by a board of higher ups who had informed him curtly that he had failed their one request and for that there would be repercussions.

“He’s gone” he had been told “He’s been reassigned to field missions, you won’t see him again” the smug smile that accompanied that statement had pierced Makoto’s heart, he knew what they were saying. He had been sent to die on the front lines.

Tears had spilled from his eyes, his voice raising in hysteria as he begged and pleaded and fell to his knees, praying to whatever god there was they would take pity. Stony faces looked back silently.

“You were told what to do Makoto, it wasn’t hard. stay away from him and pretend that you and Kyoko are a couple. You couldn’t even do that much”

“I couldn’t!” Makoto had sobbed “I love him I can’t pretend I don’t!”

“Well now you won’t have to” a cold voice responded “He’s gone now, he will probably be dead by tomorrow so you don’t have to pretend any more. We didn’t want this Makoto, a Hopes Peak survivor dying is bad for everyone. But at least we can spin this as him dying a hero, fighting for this world. Maybe we will even build him a memorial, then you can grieve for what you’ve caused. If you had left him alone he would still be here”

His world spun and shrunk and he could feel the hot tears and hear the screams but where were they coming from?? Then silence.

He awoke to the beeping of a hospital heart monitor, his eyes adjusting gradually he realised he was in the hospital wing in bed, Kyoko sat by his side watching him sadly. Tears were already running down his face as the memory of the day came back.

“Makoto why...” Kyoko’s voice was heavy with sadness.

“I couldn’t do it anymore” he sobbed through gritted teeth covering his treacherous eyes with his hand. “I needed to be with him... I missed him so much... and now.... I’ll never see him again. He’s going to die because of me!” Hot wetness soaked his collar as he wept Kyoko’s sharp words cutting through his sobs

“He won’t die”

Braving to look he turned his gaze to his best friend, moving his arm from his face. Her expression was fierce and filled with conviction.

“He will fight and he will survive. He’s Byakuya Togami”

She wasn’t wrong, each report back from the field missions team made his heart race. But each was a success, Byakuya was still alive, fighting and winning. He got promoted, his team were fast becoming the most efficient field team at the future foundations disposal. But he was not allowed to return, he would never be granted permission to return to Makoto. The facade of him and Kyoko’s relationship must endure for the public.

And so each day he did his part, he smiled. He talked about hope, about defeating Junko, he lied about his happy life and how Kyoko and him were leading the way to the future. And they would hold hands for the cameras and kiss chastely. And her lips were soft and tasted like duty and he longed for Byakuyas’s urgency, the way he would take him in his arms and kiss him fiercely. How he would tip Makoto’s head back and wrap his arms around His waist as his tongue met Makoto’s with purpose.

At night he would lay there alone and hold on to those memories. Remembering how Byakuya made him feel, how he had touched him and loved him. Ghosts of fingers in his hair and words of love in his ear made him weep. Memories of Byakuya were all he had now to last him a lifetime. He was nothing but a hollow shell now, his purpose, his spark, his hope... none of that was left. What was the point in continuing any more? Living this lie.

His fingers scrolled through his phone and clicked open the hidden photo album disguised in folders of paperwork. He only had a few photos of Byakuya, they hadn’t had much time with phones between their start at the future foundation and Byakuya’s exile. But the ones he had were priceless to him. He clicked open the first, a big goofy smile spreading over his face as he saw the perfect face of his love once more. Byakuya was half smiling at the camera and he looked so beautiful Makoto trailed his finger over the screen as though he could caress his face by doing so. He paid each photo attention, admiring his eyes, his hair, his smile or his sleepy face. This was all he had these precious photos that proved Byakuya existed. The second to last photo had them both smiling at the camera. A sleepy bedtime selfie Makoto had taken despite Byakuya’s protest. He was eternally greatful now that he had, this beautiful technicolour proof that they were a couple.. that they had loved each other. The last photo was his favourite, Byakuya was smiling, really smiling. He was sat against the headboard of the bed, shirt undone and his happy expression was so radiant. He looked so beautiful, He still loved Byakuya so fiercely, he always would. Byakuya may not feel the same after everything he had been through, after Makoto had caused his exile...

Sniffling, Makoto locked his phone and slid it under his pillow. Closing his eyes he tried to dream of the better times, but inevitably pink would Marr his dreams as Byakuya fell, dying Cold and alone.

Whenever he got the chance to, he would sneak a look at Byakuyas file. Not that he got many opportunities but when they presented themselves he was powerless to resist. Flipping through the notes and papers which highlighted his missions, progress and of course injuries. He almost cried the first time he saw a medical report stuffed into the Manila folder. During an attack by Monokuma units Byakuya had his nose broken and his face scratched. The report Coldy stated replacement glasses had been sent to him for his had been broken in the assault and no further action needed to be taken.

Makoto had to choke back his anger and fear as his hands trembled. He couldn’t do a damn thing to help, he was stuck here powerless and praying each report that arrived wasn’t the one that marked the death of the person he loved. It was like being part of the killing school life all over again. Trapped and waiting to see who lived and who died.

The waiting was the hardest part. Waiting for a resolution that would never come.

.....

He awoke with a start, a heavy weight atop his own body pinning him down. Panic spread through him as he tried to move, went to cry out but the familiar voice stopped him dead.

“The security here is awful, you shouldn’t sleep with your window open like that. Anyone could come in and get you”

The words were frozen in Makoto’s throat,

His heart hammering in his ears as he choked out with tears in his eyes “Byakuya?”

The weight shifted forwards and into his vision came bright blue eyes and a wolfish smile

”The very same”

Tears fell fast and free, overcome with emotion as he ripped his arms free from the duvet and threw them around his long lost lover.

“Byakuya! Oh my my god you.. you’re here! How did you...? Why...”

“I came back for you, of course”

“I missed you so so much, I can’t believe you’re really here” his trembling fingers touched Byakuya’s lovely face and it was really him.. he was here! “I can’t believe it’s you” tears were falling fast and wet down his cheeks as he sobbed “I wanted to die without you”

Byakuya’s arms locked around him embracing him fiercely and protectively the way he had missed so much.

“Dont talk like that... I’m here.. I promise we will never be apart again”

“Byakuya... sweetheart you.. you’re real?” Makoto stroked his cheeks still not quite believing it “you’re here.. oh my god baby you’re really here! How did you...”

“I’m real” Byakuya took hold of his hands and kissed his fingertips gently “I’m here. I will never ever let you go. Not for anybody, I worked hard to get assigned back here, because I’m going to take you away from this.. Iswear”

“Really?” Makoto couldn’t help it now he was crying, tears streaming down his face as he nuzzled into Byakuya’s hands “promise?”

“I swear to you on the name of my family”

“I love you!” Makoto could finally say the thing he had been holding in, what he had wanted to say to his love for so, so long. All the feelings he’d had to stash away into the back of his mind finally sprung out like a coiled Jack In the box.

“I love you too, so much”

Their lips finally connected as they pulled each other close for an emotional and wet kiss, tears didn’t stop flowing as Makoto just poured his heart into their embrace. Those

Repressed feelings showing themselves to Byakuya, all the memories that had kept him warm at night now a real living breathing person in front of him. Overjoyed he smiled finally, a giggle escaping his lips that broke them apart and caused Byakuya to look at him with an amused smile.

“I just can’t believe it, how did you get in?”

Byakuya wordlessly pointed to the window with a smug smile and Makoto just laughed harder. He was on the third floor.

“You’re ridiculous you know that right?”

“It’s why you fell in love with me” Byakuya said fondly “You said my levels of extra were endearing”

Makoto’s giggles mixed with his tears and he wiped at his wet eyes with his hand “oh honey.. you have no idea.. I just..”

“I know”Byakuya spoke softly seeming to know exactly what he wanted to say. Makoto and he rested their foreheads together for a moment just holding each other close before Makoto moved back in to kiss his long lost love properly.

It was tender, gentle but firm with the urgency he had missed. His Byakuya always kissed him like he meant it and now he slid his fingers into Makoto’s hair, cupping his cheek and holding him close. He felt like he could weep once more with the raging emotions inside of him, overwhelming happiness and relief and all manner of other things he couldn’t even name right now.

He was home.

.....

He whimpered, tossing his head back in pleasure as Byakuya worked his way along his shoulder, his lips hot and urgent. It had been so long, so damn long! It hadn’t taken them long since they started kissing for it to become more heated. They had missed each other so god damn much that within moments Makoto was on his lap cradling his face as they kissed each other with all the passion and urgency that had been dormant inside them for too long.

It was so hot, his skin sticky with the heat as Byakuya kissed and sucked at his neck making him gasp and wriggle. He had forgotten how sensitive his skin was but Byakuya clearly hadn’t forgotten. He whimpered as Byakuya left love bites on his skin, marking his flesh with stamps of ownership.

He shifted his hips, enjoying the husky groans from Byakuyas lips as their bodies reacted to the first real contact in forever. His skin was tingly with the excited electricity of sexual tension and his stomach was warm, those forgotten embers igniting for the first time in forever and starting to glow.

“Ahhh.. Kuya” Makoto mewled as Byakuya pushed up against him, feeling his lovers hardness rubbing firmly against his own. He had almost forgotten how sweet a feeling it was, how incredible Byakuya felt. Overcome with emotion he grabbed Byakuya’s face with his hands and kissed him more firmly, tangling fingers into his blonde hair and panting into his mouth. Byakuya kissed with matching enthusiasm, with that urgency and firmness he had missed of so much. The way Byakuya’s hands gripped him, his arms held him. It made him feel so secure, safe and small but wanted, needed! Byakuya still wanted him, still desired him. Even after everything...

“I need to see you... all of you” Makoto’s words were broken and almost incoherent, fractured by panting breaths and wet kisses. His hands fumbling with shirt buttons, eventually pushing the white button up from Byakuya’s shoulders and attacking every inch of exposed skin with his lips.

His body had changed, he wasn’t a slender schoolboy anymore. This was a man built from battle, constant front line combat, running and fighting, had broadened and muscled his figure.

“Fuck you’re so sexy” Makoto panted running his fingers over well defined abs that hadn’t been there before. Attacking an expanse of broad shoulder with his lips

Byakuya guided his face back up and kissed him almost dirty with the intensity in which his tongue kissed his neck over and over trailing his lips wet and fierce across his skin. This was leading to.. oh to everything he wanted.

“Im positive I know the answer to this.. but ifneed to hear it from your own lips so please.. tell me... you haven’t been with anyone else” Byakuya stalled suddenly, words ghosting his ear. It would be offensive if it were any other circumstance but Makoto understands what he’s asking. Have the future foundation forced you into more than pretending to date Kyoko.

“Of course I haven’t, I’d never let anyone else touch me like this” Makoto just smiled and cupped Byakuya’s cheeks again drawing him up to make eye contact so he can see the sincerity in Makoto’s eyes and words “I love you, only you”

The smile that draws across Byakuya’s face is exquisite and they kiss again and again and again. Content in their reuniting, that everything was going to be okay now.

“Make love to me” Makoto whispers to him and Byakuya accepts his request with more passionate kisses as he guides him down into the sheets. It’s been so long since Byakuya was on top of him and god it’s amazing. Not to get him wrong, he loves to be on top of Byakuya too, but all he’s wanted in so long is to be held and loved.

So he lays back and eagerly accepts the loving coming his way, the way Byakuya kisses him everywhere and peels off his clothes. Blessing his body with his lips and tongue everywhere until Makoto melds to the sheets and he’s sweaty and sticky but oh so alive again.

His moans are brazen and he’s so sure he’s going to get caught but fuck them all. Fuck those that took Byakuya from him, that made him live a lie. He’s not being apart from Byakuya ever again, he would rather die.

It’s not long before the couples eager passion runs over and honestly Makoto was waiting for that exact moment. He wants all of Byakuya, everything.

“I’d never touch anyone else .. not ever. Nobody could live up to how beautiful you are, how strong and sexy you are and the things you do to me.” Makoto panted out, breathless and weak as Byakuya ravaged him. He was so needy, aching for more as Byakuya worked him up

“Like this?” Byakuya offered smugly from between Makoto’s thighs and he raised an eyebrow in question.

“Like wha... Ahhh!!”

Makoto yelped and arched his spine towards the ceiling as Byakuya’s fingers slammed into his prostate with experienced precision.

“Oh god yes!!!” Makoto yelled jerking his hips, pushing back forcefully on Byakuya’s fingers. He was too worked up, too desperate and needy, he wanted release but only with Byakuya. To be one soul again. His hands twist in the sheets as drool ran haphazardly down his chin, overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations and the image of making love to Byakuya again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!! Ahhhh YES! Byakuya yes!!” Makoto’s words were becoming incoherent, moans and curses mixed together as he writhed and whimpered.

Byakuya just looked down at the gasping, sweating form of his lover. Eyes shining with satisfaction and lust, lips twitching Into a smirk at Makotos desperate reactions to his touch.

“Are you ready for me now?” He asked huskily against Makoto’s ear and he could only let out a lust filled moan in response. He managed a whimper as Byakuya withdrew his fingers and locked his gaze upon makotos hazy green eyes.

“Please make love to me” Makoto begged, laying back on the pillows “please.. I need you... I want to feel you inside me so badly. Please Byakuya, make me forget every bunt but you”

He raised one of his legs high, creating the perfect view of his ass and wasn’t disappointed when Byakuya’s hand came to grip his thigh as he slid his body closer between Makoto’s parted legs, nibbling on his inner thigh and making Makoto whimper.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you Makoto, your perfect lithe body and those beautiful noises you make for me” Byakuya purred, His other hand trailing makotos body, caressing his stomach and down his hips. Smirking at the gasps and whimpers escaping Makoto’s lips.

“The memory of your face, your voice, your smile...” Byakuya nuzzled against Makoto’s neck, his voice low and husky. “The thoughts of you kept me alive, kept me fighting to get back to you. My love for you cannot be changed by the wills of lesser men” Byakuya growled forcefully at that kissing Makoto’s neck in between words.

“But what got me through those long lonely nights were the memories of you under me like this. How good it feels to be intimate with you, how it feels inside you.. You take me so well Makoto, you were designed to make love to me. Those beautiful moans of yours soothe my very soul.”

Makoto knew he meant every word, his love for him was at the forefront, but right now they needed sex so badly. They needed that physical touch they had been deprived of and his heated words were working him up beyond belief just like Byakuya wanted them to.

“Oh god Byakuya, don’t make me wait any longer for you” he bit his bottom lip as he wriggled underneath him and Byakuya chuckled kissing his lips reverently.

And then he was inside Makoto’s body.

Makoto’s spine curved, his hands gripped tight to muscled shoulders as he moaned uncontrollably. His legs spread wide and Byakuya’s hand gripping his thigh tight for support as his hips moved in perfect time. Blonde hair tousled and hanging in front of his blue eyes that were lidded and heavy with lust. A white canine bit at his bottom lip in desire and nothing could be more erotic to makoto at that moment. Byakuya’s want, his absolute pleasure caused by Makoto’s body was intoxicating.

“Byakuya~” Makoto cried tightening his leg around his lovers waist as Byakuya sped up, fire pooling in his stomach and flooding his body with warmth.

“Makoto!” Byakuya nuzzled into makotos neck, breathing heavy into his ear “Makoto you feel so good. I missed you so much”

“I missed you too!” Makoto whimpered, releasing one hand from its perch upon Byakuya’s shoulder to cup his cheek “I missed you so much, please never leave again”

Byakuya let out a long groan and practically growled as he caressed makotos face with both hands, forcing Makoto’s eyes onto his. “I love you, god I love you so much”

Their kissing was urgent and needy, tongues hot and wet devouring each other, eyes shut tight and fingers caressing hair and soft skin. Byakuya held Makoto so tightly as though scared he might vanish from his arms.

“I love you, I never stopped loving you” his worlds were cracked and broken by groans and kisses pressed to makotos lips. “Fuck you’re so beautiful, you feel amazing”

**_Byakuya thrust hard and frantic now, drinking in every noise Makoto made under him, his precious Makoto... he had a most died without his love. His heart hardened and frosted over once more. Becoming the closed off boy he had been before hopes peak. But as soon as he had seen makoto again that ice and steel was gone once more. He was vulnerable and weak but only for the boy in his arms. The worst part is he was glad, so, so glad he still knew how to love, that his dedication to makoto has not wavered from his exile._ **

**_They were meant to be together and nothing was ripping Byakuya away from the angel underneath him. He would die or he would kill everyone who opposed him first._ **

**_“I love you too” Makoto whimpered his face screwed up in passion. “I always have, You’re my only one. I can’t be away from you again, I’ll die without you!”_ **

**_The bed was shaking under their lovemaking, makotos fingernails digging into Byakuyas shoulder as he thrust back up against his lover. His beautiful perfect little face with his pink tinged cheeks and those wondrous noises from his soft lips. Byakuya knew Makoto had to be close from the way his legs shivered and trembled, the erratic way he panted and moaned. Releasing his gentle hold of Makoto’s cheek with one hand, he slid that between their bodies until he found his target. Firmly he wrapped his fingers around Makoto’s neglected member and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts._ **

“Ahhh Byakuya!~” Immediately Makoto’s head tossed back further into the pillows as he groaned louder than ever.

“Byakuya!” Makoto’s voice couldn’t be contained. Everything was so much! So damn good he didn’t want to keep quiet! He might never have seen Byakuya again so why should he hold back when he finally got him Back! his arms and legs constricted tightly around Byakuyas body, riding each wave of pleasure that shot through his system.

“You feel so good~ ahhh I missed you so bad! Mmm... touching myself can’t come close to how you make me feel! No matter how hard I used my fingers it couldn’t make me scream like this!”

“Fuck, Makoto” Byakuya hissed latching onto Makoto’s neck and biting down hard enough to bruise “I’m back now and you’ll never have to use such a poor substitute again. I’ll be here every night to please you until you scream” he leaned closer to Makoto’s ear and whispered huskily “And you better repay the favour too, you know how much I love it when you assert dominance, climb on top of me and make me moan”

That was enough for Makoto who yelped and clenched tightly around Byakuya as his fingers grasped desperately at his shoulders.

“Ahhh Byakuya~ I’m... im...”

Byakuya smirked and jerked Makoto faster, his hips relentlessly pounding until Makoto’s eyes shot open wide, his spine curving upwards as he began to fall over the edge.

“Fuck I’m... I’m coming Byakuya oh my god!”

And then he was coming harder than he ever had in his life, his head tossed back into the pillows, eyes screwed tightly closed as he whimpered and yelped as he rode out the intensity of his orgasm. Wanting to see his lover he forced his eyes open in the final throes to see Byakuyas intense blue eyes on him and that was enough to finish him.

Byakuya seemed near his end too, he leaned over makoto burying his face into makotos neck and moaning into his ear. “Fuck Makoto, you’re so good! You feel so... oh god I’m gonna come”

“Yes baby” Makoto whimpered rocking his hips back against Byakuya “Show me how much you missed me, make me yours again”

And then Byakuya shuddered and moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic as he finally lost himself. He gripped tight one of Makoto’s palms, intertwining their fingers together before letting out one last shuddering gasp of his lovers name.

Then it was quiet save for the heavy breathing of both boys. Byakuya’s eyes focused solely on Makoto’s as he tried to regain his breath. A finger came to lovingly caress the side of makotos face as he leaned in to kiss him deeply. Trying to express All the love and emotion conjoured within in him by their lovemaking.

Breaking apart the two smiled at one another before Byakuya moved to lay next to makoto instead and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Makoto laid his head against Byakuya’s chest, draping an arm over his boyfriend and snuggled into him contentedly. Byakuya’s arm encircled him and held his bare waist, fingers stroking the bare skin affectionately as he kissed the top of Makoto’s head.

“I love you” the words were spoken first by Byakuya, His voice uncharacteristically emotional.

“I love you too” tears were pooling in the corners of Makoto’s eyes and he sniffled loudly “I can’t believe you’re here, I never thought I’d see you again... I.. this like a dream. The best dream I’ve ever had”

“I’m not a dream” Byakuya replied gruffly tightening his hug slightly “I’m very much real and nobody can keep me away from you”

“But..” Makoto looked up to meet his boyfriends gaze. Green eyes cloudy with tears “they told me if they ever caught us together again they would kill you”

“They’ve tried” Byakuya glared at the memory “They thought they would kill me on the front lines, instead they just created the best field agent they’ve ever had. And I’ve used that training to come back and steal you from under their noses”

“That sounds just like you” Makoto let out a laugh, nuzzling back into the embrace “I shouldn’t have expected anything less”

A peaceful silence ensued the two snuggling contentedly. A happy smile on Makoto’s face for the first time in months, his fingers gently stroked Byakuya’s bare stomach, trailing over lines and ridges that hadn’t been there before.

“You look so different” Makoto mumbled as his fingers traced a ridge of scar tissue along Byakuya’s hip.

“Not really” Byakuya replied nonchalantly, his eyes closed in contentedness. “It’s just a normal result of physical fitness. It’s to be expected. Other than that I’m exactly the same”

“You... got hurt” Makoto choked out vocalising exactly what he had feared all this time. Reading the medical reports in secret didn’t compare to seeing the marks and scars that adorned Byakuya’s body. seeing everything with his own two eyes made it so much more painful and real.

“Sometimes” Byakuya replied simply, one eye opening to scrutinise Makoto “But I assure you I did more damage to them then I ever took in return”

“I know but...” Makoto was on the edge of tears. His fingers tapped the long scar on his hip “what happened here?”

“That?” Byakuya was fully awake now, his eyes narrowed as he eyed makotos fingers on the scar. “Nothing But a scratch. An ambush of Monokuma units, I was fighting and stupidly entrusted the others to be as competent as me. One of the men on my right was killed and a Monokuma got through our circle and scratched me. I killed it, that’s all”

“That’s all??” Makoto cried visibly upset. That scar is huge, that’s more than a scratch, you must have been in a lot of pain”

Byakuya shrugged “at the time, but it passed. It’s nothing”

“It’s not nothing!” Tears were running from Makoto’s eyes now as he realised how

Close to death Byakuya must have come

So many times. “You had your nose broken, and this scar here” he pointed to the scratch on Byakuya’s cheek from when he had his nose broken. “And this one!” He tapped his fingers on a burn scar on Byakuya’s arm. “You’ve been hurt so many times out there, you could have died! All because of me...”

“No Makoto, because of them!” Byakuya grabbed his hands tightly and squeezed them “They tried to kill me because I don’t fit their plans. They used us both for their own Ideals, you as the Ultimate Hope and I don’t belong in that plan so having me die a hero befit them. They underestimated who they were dealing with, I would never just lay down and die!”

“But you’ve been hurt” Makoto sniffled “if you didn’t love me..”

“A ludicrous sentiment. I do, nothing would change that. I went along with the facade to save your life but it wasn’t feasible. We cannot just **never** be together and we are both responsible for that night. You did not exile me; they did and I intend to get my revenge by taking back our love”

“You really mean you have a plan? For us to be together?”

“I do, it won’t be easy and sacrifices will have to be made but I would rather spend my life in exile from these people with you, than ever have to be without you again. Do you feel the same?”

“I do” Makoto nodded fiercely as he buried his head Into Byakuya’s chest and held on to him tightly “I can’t be without you again.. I trust in you and your plans Byakuya”

“I’m pleased” be could hear Byakuya’s pride in his voice as his boyfriend stroked his bare waist and he shivered slightly at the unfamiliar but welcome touch “Give me 3 days”

“Anything, I love you” he pulled Byakuya’s face down to kiss him firmly. He couldn’t get enough of Byakuya’s lips on his, after all they had a lot of time to make up for and a lot of catching up to do.

...

The next morning when Makoto awoke Byakuya was already gone. He smiled to himself as he wiped his eyes and stretched out wondering to himself for a moment it last night had been a dream. He smiled and brought his fingers up to his lips, they were still a little sore from kissing for most of the night and his skin was clammy, his pyjamas still cast over the floor.

He quickly showered and dressed himself before going to work for the day. He couldn’t stop thinking about Byakuya and wondering, where was he? What were the future foundation having him do on main base? When would he see him again? Would he sneak into his bedroom again tonight?

So enraptured in his thoughts he barely registered that we was being summoned to attend a meeting. His feet led him on autopilot before he recalled the last time he was called to a meeting like this and he started to panic. Did they know? Had they found out about Byakuya’s visit to his room?

Barely containing his fear he pulled himself upright and entered the board directors meeting room where to his relief, they greeted him with a smile.

“Ah Makoto! Good to see you. We wanted to discuss some plans with you”

“Of course” Makoto fake smiled and took his offered seat

“As you know things have been going well as of late, your status as Ultimate Hope really has been inspiring to the people”

“I’m happy I have been able to help” Makoto smiled “I want to do my part as best I can”

“We were hoping you would say that, you see Makoto we’ve decided it’s high time to progress your relationship and give the public even more to be hopeful for”

“Wh.. what do you mean by that?” Makoto’s smile wavered, fear starting to fill his chest

“We have come to the decision that it would be best for you to propose to Kyoko publicly. Your upcoming nuptials will inspire the public and give them hope!”

“Wait.. you want me and Kyoko to get married?”

“And soon, after all once you both start to have children it will really be symbolic of entering a new era and leaving despair behind!”

Makoto’s head was spinning as he started slack jawed at the men across the desk. His heart pumping at a mile a minute as he processed what they were telling him to do. This was because Byakuya was back, he could tell in his heart. They hadn’t been able to control his death and now he was on base they wanted to cement Makoto’s position as their loyal lap dog. Cut off his connection to Byakuya forever so he could never be with him truly the way he wanted to.

“Respectfully... I don’t think I can comply with your request” his voice didn’t waver despite the fear inside of him and he delivered his response evenly.

“Makoto, this is not a request. This is an order” he was told with a clipped tone “you know your place, you will do as you are told”

“Do as I’m told... like a good boy” Makoto shook is head “No, I can’t pretend for my entire life, I love Byakuya and I always will. You know that! How can you tell me to marry someone else? Kyoko deserves better than this too!”

“It doesn’t matter if you love him” a voice scoffed at him “you cannot have him. You will propose to Kyoko as we have planned and you will pretend for the rest of your life if we tell you to, do you understand?”

They were never going to let them be together. Makoto realised with sudden clarity. Byakuya’s words that sacrifice must be made ringing in his ears. That sacrifice was being here with the Future Foundation. With the safety and security and the false life they had made him.

...

“No”

“What did you just say?”

“I said no. I wont do it” Makoto rose to his feet and looked back defiantly at the sea of angry faces “I am not your pet, I refuse to do this”

“Make no mistake Makoto if you refuse you will be arrested and tried for treason for your crimes on Jabberwock island. We will find you guilty and you will be executed”

Makoto simply held out his hands towards them. Wrists together offering his submission as a prisoner to be handcuffed.

“Do what you must”

....

Makoto sat on the floor in the cell. His hands bound together by the heavy handcuffs as he waited in silence.

Perhaps he had been foolish to resist so blatantly, Byakuya had a plan and he had potentially just ruined everything with his stubbornness. But he was so damn tired of it all, it’s like having Byakuya back had released him from from the stranglehold that had him silenced for so long. His courage and his gumption finally set free and he wouldn’t betray Byakuya anymore, or himself.

Footsteps broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Kyosuke Munakta approaching his cell. Wordlessly he unlocked the door and entered, fixing Makoto with an unreadable expression. Makoto looked back unwavering but silent, waiting for his visitor to say something.

“You were always so naive.. but you’ve managed to be even more disappointing”

Makoto didn’t speak, if he had come to berate him for his choices then he wasn’t going to react.

“For the longest time I’ve had to hold back my feelings about you, how I loathe your actions letting despair live. Now that you’ve disobeyed for the last time you’re finally going to be the punishment you deserve”

Makoto couldn’t deny that his heart was beating faster and sweat was beading on his temple. He had made a lot of people angry it seemed, he had no doubt that they would be pushing for his execution.

“I did what I believed was right”

“Your selfish naivety will be the end of you this time. You think you know despair? If you did you wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t hesitate to destroy it wherever it spawned! You let those disgusting remnants live, you let despair run free! Although I admire your strength of conviction you are wrong. And I will not allow you to get away with it any longer. For the greater good I will shoulder the burden and do what needs to be done”

And with that he unsheathed his sword Makoto hadn’t seen until that moment and he almost screamed. Scrambling backwards away from him as best he could as fear wracked his body in terrifying spasms he garbled

“Please.. you don’t have to do this”

“Don’t resist. It will be easier on you” he replied coldly taking a step towards him “I will eliminate despair _wherever_ it appears”

Makoto’s trembled as he fought for each painful breath so completely trapped under terrors embrace. He was powerless and he was going to die In this cell, without seeing Byakuya again.

_I’m so sorry_ He silently sobbed _, I shouldn’t have been reckless. I should have waited for your plan Byakuya. I love you.._

“Sacrifices must be made”

**BANG**

The gunshot ringing out stunned Makoto silent and it took a moment before he realised that Kyosuke had slumped to the floor. Behind him stood his saviour, gun in hand as he stared down at Kyosuke’s lifeless form with no remorse.

“Just so. Sacrifices **must** be made”

Byakuya’s cold eyes met Makoto’s then and went soft as he raced to his side and kneeled pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Byakuya!” Makoto sobbed as his boyfriend pulled him into his arms and soothed him with little shushing noises

“Angel we have to go, We aren’t safe”

“Is he..”

“Yes” Byakuya fixed him with his strong gaze and he saw no regret or fear In his face “He would have killed you without hesitation. I do not regret ending his life”

“What do we do? I.. this is all my fault!”

Byakuya shook his head as he pulled a key out of his pocket and set to work unlocking Makoto’s heavy wrist restraints

“You did nothing wrong, I had to step up my plan a few days early but we have to leave now”

“Okay..” Makoto pulled his wrists free and Byakuya immediately grabbed him by the hand, tugging him after him as they raced out of the cell leaving Kyosuke’s body behind

_“I’m sorry_ ”

The world blurred as they raced through the buildings, down corridors and through doors Makoto hadn’t known existed. Makoto’s heart pounding so fast he thought it might explode. Fear racing through his veins like fire he forced his legs to keep moving despite the screams of agony from his terrified body.

Byakuya dragged him down a final corridor and to his relief Kyoko was stood at the end of it. She beckoned them over and they raced to her side finally stopping and letting out an exhausted pant for air, gasping as he sucked down each breath into his straining lungs.

“Kyoko!” Makoto cried out in relief to be back in the company of the two people he trusted the most “what.. what are we going to do?”

“The cameras can’t see us here?” Byakuya queried and she nodded

“Everything is ready for you” she said gesturing to a couple of bags that Makoto hadn’t seen previously at her feet “Here’s the keys” she handed a set of keys to Byakuya then and fixed him with a fierce look “Swear to me you will protect him”

“I swear it” Byakuya vowed and then surprised Makoto completely by opening his arms and pulling Kyoko into a firm hug “I owe you a debt of gratitude”

“Be safe” she hugged him back hard before they loosened their grip and she turned to Makoto then “you deserve a good life Makoto... go and have the one you deserve” she hugged him tightly then and he clung to her, tears falling from his eyes in the knowledge that whatever the two had plotted indicated there was no way back.

“Do it quickly” she said to Byakuya firmly “and make it look convincing”

He nodded wordlessly pulling out the gun once more.

“Good luck Makoto, I’ll see you soon” she smiled at him, with probably the most genuine smile she had ever given him before she stepped back into the line of sight of the camera, waving her arms wildly in Byakuya’s direction as though yelling at him.

He strode forward with purpose brandishing the gun at her and Makoto wanted to scream in terror but before he could even register it Byakuya said to her in the fondest voice “I’m truly sorry about this old friend” before he brought the gun up high and pistol whipped her hard on the back of the head making her crash to the ground in a heap.

Leaving her there he ran back to Makoto out of sight of the cameras once more and grabbed one of the bags “come on we need to get out of here”

“But.. Kyoko!”

“She will be fine.. come on!” Byakuya’s urgency seemed to rouse him from his shock and he grabbed the other bag he recognised as his own and grabbed Byakuya’s hand as the two raced out of the building to find a Future Foundation motorbike waiting. Byakuya slung his bag onto the bike and pulled on a helmet as Makoto did the same

“Where are we going?”

“Away from here. I’ll explain more later but we need to get out of here now!”

Makoto pulled on the second helmet and jumped on the bike, wrapping his arms firmly around Byakuya’s waist and holding on for dear life as the other kicked the bike to life and revved up before the world became a blur and they were racing off and away from this place for good.

....

They drove for a few hours before they finally stopped and Makoto vomited at the side of the dirt road out of fear and adrenaline wearing off.

“Where are we? What happened?”

Byakuya soothed him and gave him some water from one of the bags before guiding him gently back to the bike.

“Kyoko helped plan our escape, she prepared our bags and the getaway bike. I had to make it look convincing that I attacked her so she wouldn’t face any repercussions. She will be quite alright if not for a sore head. Your arrest stepped up our plans but with her help I was able to retrieve the keys to your cell and arrive in time”

“But why didn’t she just come with us?”

“She felt it better to stay. She can build her own life and career now and influence the way things are done”

Makoto nodded “and Munakata?”

“An unfortunate casualty, The gun was merely to scare however I didn’t expect him to be there actively trying to murder you. I couldn’t allow him to do so, he has been actively championing your execution since Jabberwock. His views have become more and more radical and he ended up posing more danger to Hope than Despair”

In the past Makoto may have argued, may have fought him. Killing may be wrong and yet.. he would have killed Makoto, he would have tracked down the rehabilitated remnants and killed them too. He may not have deserved to die but then again so few people did.

“So where do we go from here? They will look for us”

“They will look.. but they won’t find” Byakuya grinned then taking his hand and leading him slowly up a nearby embankment “We’re going home”

Makoto gasped at the view laid out in front of him. A grove of fruit trees was situated over the river from them. Nothing else around it for miles on end just plush foliage and nature.

“Nestled in that grove is one of the old Togami family summer houses.. I have restored it to the best of my ability, it’s not perfect.. there will still need to be some work done on it but.. together we can make it work. Can’t we?”

The uncertain question threw Makoto. Byakuya was never so meek but then again Byakuya had never had to kill for him, flee across the country to safety before. Byakuya wanted to know if Makoto still loved him after all of this and he wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and nestled into his warmth

“We can do anything Byakuya. Now that we are together again everything is possible”

....

Makoto stepped into cottage with wide eyed wonder. It truly was a hidden gem in the safety of the fruit trees. It was obviously a little run down from the tragedy but it was still beautiful, there were high ceilings, oak beams and a big open fireplace in the living room. The kitchen had an assortment of foods in the cupboards and still pristine granite counters. It was clearly Togami luxury it just needed a little tender loving care!

Byakuya took him by the hand through to the main bedroom where a giant 4 poster bed stood, he could tell Byakuya had spent a lot of time restoring this room, the paint smelt fresh and there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere. On the dresser stood a single framed photograph of them together at school and Makoto picked it up with awe. Stroking the printed faces of the happy teenagers they had once been.

“Byakuya this is incredible”

“I haven’t been able to work on it as much as I hoped. There was only so much time I could steal away during field missions however.. I always planned to come back for you and give you a safe home”

Makoto set the photo down with careful fingers and instead wrapped his arms around Byakuya overwhelmed by the depth of his love and affection. How he had worked so hard in secret to try and provide a safe haven for him.

“It’s amazing.. I can’t believe you’ve been doing this in secret and.. I love it Byakuya! It’s perfect!”

Byakuya seemed to relax then and gave a small hmm of satisfaction as he hugged him back seemingly relieved at Makoto’s reaction.

“Byakuya..” Makoto bit his lip “I am kinda worried about one thing though? Are we going to hide here until things are over? I don’t want to stop fighting despair. And if we do hide.. how are we going to get food and stuff?”

“A fine question Mon Cherie” Byakuya grinned and took his hand again “let me show you our work room” Intrigued Makoto followed Byakuya down the hallway and the former rested his hand against an oak door “Welcome to our headquarters”

Pushing open the door a technological masterpiece revealed itself. Computers, servers, desks filled with equipment. Hacking guns, radios, headsets and more, monitor screens blared to life showing a magnitude of different sights. CCTV of their own grounds, surveillance of despair ridden cities, scenes of data and information and in the middle most screen...

“Welcome Makoto!” Alter Egos face beamed back at him.

“Oh my gosh” Makoto’s hands clapped to his mouth in shock

“It’s good to see you again! Byakuya you achieved your mission! Congratulations!”

Makoto turned to Byakuya then wide eyed and overwhelmed with emotion and the other boy embraced him comfortingly

“Thank you Alter Ego, are there any status reports?”

“Future Foundation are looking for you but with no success! I am blocking all their data to anything to do with your escape!”

“Perfect. Kyoko will deal with the physical reports that come in. We will remain hidden while continuing to work towards the eradication of despair”

“Roger that!” Alter Ego smiled “I will assist you in all ways I can!”

“We have the bike for transportation and work. Kyoko, Aoi and Hagakure will know our location and will be able to assist us from afar. I had to promise Aoi a party with donuts when we are settled in” he rolled his eyes but Makoto couldn’t help but laugh in absolute glee as he threw his arms around Byakuya’s neck and his boyfriend span him around. The world blurring in laughter and delight.

It was more than he could have dreamed of. He really had come home.

.....

“You don’t have to you know” Makoto grinned watching Byakuya stop his work to strip off his shirt and wipe the sweat from his brow with it before tucking it into his waistband.

“I promised you a vegetable garden and I don’t renage on my promises!” Byakuya vowed swigging from a water bottle before picking up his shovel once moreand continuing to dig out the patch. The sunlight beat down casting a glow over their home and Makoto leaned out the kitchen window watching his extremely sexy and half naked boyfriend digging him his vegetable patch. “Besides” Byakuya added “growing our own food is a vital skill that will assist our life here”

“Well when you put it like that...” Makoto agreed all the while watching Byakuya work and thinking how after a shower he was definitely going to give his boyfriend an adequate reward for his efforts.

“Stop drooling” Aoi scolded from inside the kitchen “we have important baking to do”

“Right, right sorry” Makoto gave one last appreciative glance to his sweaty boyfriends abs and ducked back inside to help with the food.

“This place is coming along so well” Aoi smiled as she kneaded them dough “It suits you both, though I can’t believe he’s actually out there doing manual labour”

“Heh you’d be surprised what Byakuya would do, he won’t let anything defeat him. Especially not if it’s something I want”

“Gross I almost preferred him as a jerk”

“Liar” Makoto stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture

“Oh the report about you guys clearing the Monokuma from Ranikawa city” Aoi grinned “the Future Foundation are furious and trying to take the credit.. but Alter Egos last broadcast with your speech has the public rallying for you more than ever. They see you as a true Hope fighting for everyone”

“It may not be what we first expected but.. as long as we can fight despair wherever we are that’s what matters”

“And now you’re free, you can do it with him just like you were always meant to”

Makoto looked back out of the window to where Byakuya was digging andsmiled fondly

“I’m where I’m supposed to be now. With him I can do anything”

....

A report came in and Kyoko quickly took it and opened it up, Byakuya and Makoto’s mugshots in the file were printed out on large pieces of paper with “possible sighting” emblazoned across. Wanted for Treason written under both with the addition of Wanted for murder under Byakuya’s. She scanned the text quickly, indeed this report may be accurate. It contained details of their latest whereabouts and activities.

She closed the Manila folder and immediately dropped it all into the giant cross cut shredder in the corner of the office watching as instantly the information was devoured beyond salvation.

“Anything new to report today, no news on the fugitives?” She was asked as her boss walked in and she smiled at him sadly shaking her head.

“Nothing unfortunately”

“This is ridiculous how are they avoiding detection for so long?” He seethed “it’s like they disappeared into a void”

“Indeed, however I’m positive we will catch them in the end. Even Byakuya Togami is not invincible, he will slip up”

“You’re right” he sighed picking up a coffee cup “let’s.. leave them for now we have other matters to attend to, if you get any new information let me know immediately”

“Of course” she nodded and he finally left the room.

Taking her seat at her computer she smiled to herself and pulled up a new report to work on letting her mind wonder.

She _really_ needed to find a new dress for Byakuya and Makoto’s anniversary dinner this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew this one was a rollercoaster!
> 
> I was really unsure if wether to kill of Munakata or if it would be too heavy but i also wanted to incorporate how far Byakuya will go. After all they did turn him into the best field agent they ever had! Huge thanks to my gal RicinUmbrella as always for her help with my bouncing ideas back and forth! I probably could have pushed this a little further with details and embellishing the end but we still have 3 stories to go so i needed to get less hung up on the small details!
> 
> Also a bit of domestic Byakuya at the end because who wouldn't want to see that sight? 
> 
> Kyoko is the best friend ever also, helping Makoto escape and taking a severe knock to the head for gay rights ;)


End file.
